my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorenzo Martin Jr.
, |occupation= Vigilante Mercenary Assassin for (Formerly) Member of (Renounced) |affiliation= (Formerly) the Outsiders (Majaea's group) |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= On birth |debut= |voice= }} Lorenzo Martin Jr. (ロレンツォマーティンジュニア, Rorentsuo Mātin Junia) known as Lorenzo "Enzo" Volpe (ロレンツォエンツォボルペ, Rorentsuo "Entsuo" Borupe) is an outlaw and a freelance mercenary who operates within the United States. Enzo is the son of the infamous super-powered circus owner Lorenzo Martin Sr. and the retired Bulgarian actress Ekaterina Nikolova; Enzo was conceived in a dark alley while his parents apparently "got too lost in their moment of passion". After having his career cut short due to her drug addiction, Ekaterina and Lorenzo Martin Sr. would start having several arguments which would lead to them terminating their relationship and Ekaterina giving birth to Enzo without Lorenzo Sr.'s knowledge. Soon enough, Lorenzo Sr. would learn of this through his friends and would invite Ekaterina and his son Enzo to stay with him; while Enzo finally got a home, his parents fought on a daily basis and Lorenzo began engaging in petty crimes to make the ends meet due to the circus being shut down. Lorenzo Sr. would eventually be apprehended by the police after being framed for murder of a , which would put his mother in a state of depression and make her heroin addiction worse. Unable to support themselves, Enzo took to juggling baseballs and fruits on street for pennies against his mother's wishes. This would cause him to discover his natural knack for showmanship and entertainment. Enzo would eventually start working for another underground illegal super-powered circus as an aerialist, acrobat and fight initiator, however, a certain gentleman by the name of Henrik Durand would take interest in Lorenzo's natural skill-set and the ability to . Later that year, Henrik would approach Lorenzo with a job offer after the supposed death of his mother due to drug overdose; which Enzo would accept in order to both earn his bread and find a new purpose in life. Enzo would eventually finish his training under and attain the rank of Raptor (猛禽, Mōkin); becoming an assassin for the organization as he tackled criminals and corrupt political figures in order to "rinse the city clean". Motivated by his new sense of justice and the loss of his mother due to drug overdose, Lorenzo started his war on the worst that the city had to offer. He is the founding member of the rebellious anti-establishment vigilante organization known as the along with Reed Harford and Wilhelmina Amsberg. Enzo is also the successor of a certain assassin who he shares a strange relationship which borders on professional antagonism and mutual attraction. During Enzo's recollection of his Lost Days, Enzo recalls his time in the ancient assassin group that predates the Consilium est Voltur known as the and was given a new name in the form of Khial min Almustaqbal (Arabic: خيالمن المستقبل; for Wraith of the Future). After losing his sense of direction and developing a more ambigious morality, he was approached by a woman named Majaea Al Bayis who planned on training him in the ways of the Sodality to turn him into a weapon against the Consilium, in order to destroy them from the inside. He was eventually released from the Sodality after proving himself in combat with several members of the group and due to Majaea's affection for him. This title would also be the inspiration for the name Spectre (幽霊, Yūrei); a name that he adopted after returning to his city, while operating as a vigilante. By the end of his first year in Hell's kitchen as the Spectre, Lorenzo found a partner in Naomi Rayner and the two began working together due to their common dislike for mobsters. Appearance Personality Synopsis A Streetcar Named Desire Mockingbird Epoch of the Stray Lost Days Outsiders Reap What You Sow Tales of the Deadman Night of the Living Dead Reunion Abilities Quirk Conditioning Peak-Human Condition: *'Peak Human Strength': *'Peak Human Speed': *'Peak Human Stamina': *'Peak Human Agility': *'Peak Human Reflexes': *'Peak Human Durability': *'Honed Senses': Fighting Prowess with a single punch.]] Master Martial Artist/Highly Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': Weapon Proficiency: *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': Overall Abilities will come for you.| Majaea to Enzo}} Indomitable Will: Master of Stealth: Master Acrobat: *'Parkour/Free-Running Training': Highly-Gifted Intellect: *'Multilingualism': *'Subterfuge Expert': *'Expert Tactician': *'Expert Investigator': *'Skilled Engineer': **'Accomplished Mechanic': *'Vehicular Driver': *'Explosives Expert': Seduction: Skilled Thief: Vast Resources/Network: Former Enhancements Wonder Formula Usage: *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Reflexes': *'Enhanced Stamina': *'Enhanced Lung Capacity': *'Enhanced Vision': *'Accelerated Healing': *'Pain Suppression': Equipment Trivia Quotes Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassin Category:Vigilantes Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Outsiders Member Category:Outsiders member Category:Martial Artist Category:Expert Martial Artists